narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Eri
Eri Ishida (石田えり) is a D-Ranked Genin from Kusagakure. Body Flicker Technique, Body Replacement Technique, Cat Covering, Cloak of Invisibility Technique, Clone Technique, Rope Escape Technique, Breath of the Thunder Dragon, Double Black Panther, Fighting Spirit, Lightning Release Bullet: Powerful Breath, Lightning Release: Black Panther, Lightning Release: Dancing Lightning, Lightning Release: Lightning Storm, Lightning Release: High-Voltage Barrier, Lightning Release: Purple Electricity, Lightning Release: Thunderbolt, Lightning Release: Thunderclap Arrow}} History From a young age, Eri's life was far from extraordinary. Born into a family with two older brothers, both of whom were shinobi of talent but no real renown, it was expected of her to join the village Shinobi Academy as well. Not wanting to disappoint her parents, and seeking to make a name for herself as well, Eri enrolled at age 10, after completing five years of primary school. Like her childhood before that, her time at the Academy was uneventful as well. She learned the basics of Ninjutsu, Taijutsu and Genjutsu, as well as a handful of other basic techniques. Though she learned to perform what was taught to her, she never truly mastered it, and continued to remain an average student, graduating the Academy at age 12. For the next year, Eri and her Genin squad were assigned and carried out a variety of missions, ranging from simple tasks to low-risk escorts. Almost all of these of these D rank missions were completed without a hitch, and the squad began to gain confidence in their abilities. After weeks of pleading with their Jonin, the trio was eventually granted a C-Rank mission. The mission was fairly straight-forward. The group was to ambush and subdue a duo of low-level bandits that had been attacking travelers on the highway, so that could be taken into custody for their crimes. Eri and her team found the pair in the early morning, sleeping off their night before. With barely a fight, the two untrained ruffians were taken down, and it appeared that another assignment would end flawlessly. However, as the pair was being led off, one of them dropped what appeared to be a small box; spoils from the previous attack. With youthful curiosity, Eri picked up the object, noticing a key-lock on the front, keeping it closed. Thoughtlessly, she poked at the lock, trying to prompt it open so that she might see what was stored inside. She indeed got her wish, and nearly instantly the lid of the box flew open, releasing a flash of black lightning that slammed directly into the girl's right eye. For the next month, Eri was in a coma, the powerful electrical surge overloading her heart and nearly entirely shutting down her body. When she finally awoke, though she could still see out of the eye, she discovered that her right eye was now permanently a milky white. Additionally, and far and away more frightening to the girl, she came to learn that her body now housed a second soul, one that wasn't her own. Eri adjusted slowly to the change, shutting herself away from her family and friends for fear of being shunned. Her personality changed as well, and she lost her outgoing nature, seeming as though she might abandon the life of a kunoichi altogether. However, after several months, she finally left her solitude and tried to renter her life in the village, only to discover that her body would not allow her. She began to emit a nearly constant low-voltage around her, not enough to hurt, but enough to keep people away from her. Horrified, she went to the village leader for help. While unable to receive any, she was permitted to leave the village in order to seek assistance for her affliction. Thus, it was with a heavy heart that Eri bid her family farewell and set out into the wider world, in search of a remedy for her malady. Appearance Eri As a 14-year old girl, Eri is a little small for her age, standing just below five foot and weighing only about 80 pounds. Her pale complexion is complemented by her stark white hair, which she wears short, just past her ears, with two clips on one side. Before the accident, her eyes were a crystalline blue. Now, only one retains that color, while the other has become a milky white. Eri prefers to wear fairly simple clothing, usually with a monochromatic theme as well. Her standard clothing consists of a long sleeve white sweatshirt, a black tanktop beneath, a short black skirt, and matching thigh-high stockings. Spirit When the spirit takes control of Eri's body, it is primarily denoted by the change to her right eye. The white color of her iris and pupil is replaced by a vibrant, radiant blue, which the spirit has claimed was their eye color in their natural body. Personality Eri Given her young age and traumatic experience, as well as the ordeal of coexisting with another soul within her body, Eri is remarkable quiet and soft spoken. She will often go great lengths of time without saying a word to anyone, and usually only then if she is addressed first. She is very doubtful of her own abilities, and as a result will tend to avoid conflict as much as she can, to the extent of admitting fault in her actions where none exist. Easily embarrassed, Eri has difficulty talking about herself, even when pressed, and it is common for her to blush hard from a simple look in her direction. Caring deeply about the safety of others, Eri is not above putting herself in danger defend someone else. Despite her quiet and timid nature, Eri is a loyal friend, and protective of her companions. If one is able to win her over, she can be very affectionate, though will immediately snap back to her normal state if it's pointed out. Spirit The secondary soul inhabiting Eri's body is almost a complete contrast to the young girl. Cold, bordering on callous, the spirit is not interested in making friends or helping others. Its primary concern is protecting the body it resides in, as well as searching for a means to obtain one of its own again. Though the gender of the spirit is unknown, it bears a certain maternal bearing when dealing with Eri, though this could also be due to its desire for self preservation. Abilities As a Genin, Eri knows a handful of low ranked Ninjutsu techniques, has basic knowledge in Genjutsu, but is less than adept when it comes to Taijutsu. On her own, she is a very timid fighter, and would likely rather surrender than face combat against a confident opponent. She is all but unable to control her own chakra, and as a result emits a near constant low power electrical field around herself, making those nearby uncomfortable at best. When her body was joined by the second soul, Eri gained a host of new abilities from it, but lacks the knowledge or control to use them. In both her normal state as well as when the Spirit is in control Eri's body releases an electrical field that can intensify dependant on her emotion. Additionally, the electrical current appears to increase the synaptic activity in her brain, as well as stimulate her muscles. This allows her to process information at a faster rate, and react to that information with enhanced reflexes. The other soul, when in control of her body, commands an impressive knowledge and ability to create and manipulate Black Lightning, as well as perform a variety of electrical based abilities. In this state, the soul is capable of converting her body into pure electrical energy, and even consume all chakra to allow for ludicrous movement speed. Trivia References * I claim no ownership of character art. All ownership lies with copyright holder (if applicable).